Shinrai
by Illegitimi
Summary: An AU PMK/Hakuouki fic of what could have been. A champloo of characters that I have long loved, and who would have been an interesting group of apex predators that stood ready to do violence on the behalf of Kyoto and her citizens.


_Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, and Peace Maker Kurogane belongs to Nanae Chrono. All OC belong to me if that means anything..._

 **A/N:** This is an AU _Peace Maker Kurogane_ fic that I had originally posted almost 10 years ago. I re-read it not too long ago and due to nostalgia and the excitement that in Japan a second season was hitting the theaters(email me if you want the website). I also made major changes and updates as it also will encompass the bits and pieces of _Hakuouki_ that I love as well. In short, I am making a sort of champloo of two of my favorite animes.

This is a VERY AU _PMK_ fic. It came from talks with friends who love anime like: _Amatsuki, Tenpou Ibun Ayashi, Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto, Karas, Kabenari of the Iron Fortress, Hakuouki, Samurai Gune, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Saiyuki, Gintama, Samurai Champloo,_ and last but not least _Peace Maker Kurogane_ , to name a few. There is some historical accuracy, but remember: this is AU so I intend to take artistic license, but hopefully not enough to offend. I just want to hopefully suspend your disbelief and re-make the beautiful city of Kyoto and the land of Japan in to something that maybe could have been...

Words to look out for:

 **Fenikkusu** – Phoenix

 **Shinrai** – Reliance, Trust, Confidence

 **Katai** – Steadfast

 **Secchakuryoku** – Bond Strength

 **Youkai** – Demons or Shape-Shifters

Chapter One

 **What Might Have Been**

 **Kyoto: Early 1800's**

Since man first started to dwell in the beautiful valley of the Tamba highlands in the early sixth century he has had a strong and special tie with the land. The Kamogawa, Katsuragawa, and Ujigawa rivers fed the people and the land making them both rich, fertile, and prosperous. The inhabitants of the land didn't just comprise of Humans and their surrounding flora and fauna, but many different Youkai as well. For many centuries man lived side by side with the diverse Youkai clans. Their relationship was such that it wasn't uncommon for either species to intermingle freely; matings and breedings were very common. As mankind developed and grew so did their youkai brethren. The city of Kyoto comprised of equal amounts of Human and Youkai, and both worked, lived, and governed together in relative harmony and prosperity. Though it may have been different in other parts of Japan the city of Kyoto was different. Kyoto citizens were enlightened and willing to work together, and no matter what your heritage was. So as Kyoto grew large and strong so did her people.

The government consisted of two general ruling bodies: The Emperor and the Court ruled as a legislative body while the Shogun and his Daimyo ruled over the military and the police forces. They worked side by side, but also kept somewhat strict distance from each other as well. It was up to the Emperor to make sure that laws were in place so that the general health and welfare of the land's citizens were looked after. It was the Shogun's job to make sure that the peace was upheld and the citizens were kept safe from both internal as well as external threats. Law and Order worked together to govern and protect both Man as well as Youkai.

Since the Emperor and the Shogun had much more than just Kyoto to look after they many times had to move around the country to over-see other provinces and cities because of business or war. In general, the Emperor ruled from Kyoto while the Shogun was based in Edo. At one time they both had been settled in Kyoto together, but with two such large and powerful forces in one place it soon became a hotbed for too much treachery and machinations. So it was decided early on that a certain amount of physical distance had to be kept between the two in order to work properly.

By the early nineteenth century Kyoto experienced a growing surge. Japan's doors were starting to open to outsiders, and what was once tightly closed was now cracked open, and people from all walks of life and countries started to stream in to Kyoto. Trade, traffic, and tourism bloomed. Within five years Kyoto almost doubled in size. Traditionally the peace was upheld by the Mimawarigumi under the direction of the Kyoto Daimyo Matsudaira Katamori. The Mimawarigumi were policemen who walked beat patrols and investigated crimes and illegal activities. But with the great influx of people and proportionally the crimes that went with it the Kyoto Daimyo and the Shogun decided that another police force was in order to help ease the burden being shouldered by the over-worked Mimawarigumi. So it was decided that a second body of officers already in place were going to be taken from the city of Edo and set up residence in Kyoto as augmentation. This new group would consist primarily of specialists: Black Ops and Special Investigators, respectively. They would form a paramilitary body that would handle the more difficult, dangerous, or troubling cases. The call was answered with such enthusiasm that there were enough men and women to split up into an Eastern and Western faction within the city. As a whole they were known as: The Shinsengumi.

The Eastern Shinsengumi was run by Kogoro Katsura. He was a quiet and scholarly man in his late forties who came from an old and revered samurai family in the Choshu domain. His family were statesmen from a minor and distance off-shoot of the royal family. It was with great surprise (and disappointment) when as a young man he went in to the police force in Edo rather than politics. His family had had high hopes for his rise within the Imperial palace, and many felt that he had turned his back on his family and their fortune. Katsura was a smart and able fighter, but his true strength lay in his ability to inspire, lead, and find useful talent. He was well-liked and respected among both the police and government in Edo, so his appointment as a co-commander to Kyoto was not a surprise to any. Katsura's force were generally comprised of Special Investigators and Intelligence officers. It was their job to spy, analyze, and if necessary interrogate individuals that were looking to upset the order of things.

The Western Shinsengumi was headed by Isami Kondo. Kondo was born of a farming family from the Musashi province. He was an amiable and almost fatherly figure that everyone genuinely liked and respected. He was a strong and solid fighter who was in charge of a large but strict group of soldiers based at the Shieiken dojo. He was the type of man that made others want to walk in to Hell for, and with no questions asked. Kondo rarely raised his voice, and was never cruel or unjust. Matsudaira had many times taken Kondo and some of his men on campaigns around the domain or Japan to help quell uprisings and keep the peace. Kondo and his people were as tried and true as the sharp and deadly metal that they carried. It was up to Kondo and his men to provide the Black Ops portion of the Shinsengumi. The Western faction were in charge of shadow operations of search, rescue, and even retribution.

The newly formed Shinsengumi were a large band of men and women who were the best of the best. Each and every one of them had somehow in one way or another proven themselves in their profession. They came from all walks of life and circumstances. It wasn't unheard of to have squads or crews made up of men and women who came from farmers to the Imperial family, or who were born Human, Youkai, or a mixture of the two. Your lineage or birth meant nothing, but your prowess and loyalty meant everything.

So Kyoto was watched over and ruled by the Imperial Palace as its Law and the Daimyo as its Order. They stood strong and solid, side by side. The one thing that held them tightly together in Kyoto was the Fenikkusu. When Kyoto, and then other cities afterward, first came to be hundreds of years ago the Human and Youkai population had met and made a pact with the land. It was a pact born and shrouded in mystery and strong magic. No one can even remember exactly why they came together in the first place. Whatever that reason was, the Fenikkusu- or Phoenix- was charged with watching over those residing within their territory. The Fenikkusu was also very closely tied to the health of the land. A strong and healthy Fenikkusu also meant a strong and healthy territory free from blight or famine. In the beginning the Fenikkusu was mainly a religious figure, but as society and the powers of the Fenikkusu developed so did their range of responsibilities increase . The Fenikkusu became sort of a pseudo- governing and military body all wrapped in to one. They did not generally interfere in the daily workings of the Law and Order, and generally only did so upon special requests. It wasn't however unusual for a Fenikkusu to act as an arbitrator in certain Youkai and/or Human matters or disputes. Many times they were called to cast a deciding vote in a stalemate. They even sometimes acted as an emissary for one group or another; helping to form bonds or introductions as a neutral third party. But in general the Fenikkusu's primary job was to keep people safe from hostile paranormal or demonic creatures. The traditional assignment of caring for the land and people through spirituality slowly diminished and changed with the times into one where physical, social, and even mental stability became the primary duties.

How a Fenikkusu was picked was something that no one outside of a Fenikkusu absolutely knew. There were many theories and rumors, but they were just that: theories and rumors. There was also only one at a time. A new Fenikkusu came in to being when the previous one was dead or had decided to retire. If the previous one was still alive they usually left the area for at least a period of a year, if not forever. It was always assumed that only one territory could have one Fenikkusu, but even that was speculation. It was not an easy job by any means, so a Fenikkusu had to be both physically as well as mentally strong. A strong Fenikkusu was an awe-inspiring sight to behold; the powers that they possessed were ancient, powerful, and impressive. Some speculated that by just being the Fenikkusu it gave them special powers, but even more thought that the individual picked must have had something dormant in them to begin with, and by being granted the position that something was able to come to fruition.

Each Fenikkusu was given an official name by their predecessor, and it was one that expressed their personality. The previous Fenikkusu was known as _The Kyoto Secchakuryoku_. It was a name used during traditional or formal functions, or just out of respect. In normal day to day usage between close friends or family he was just known by his given name of Konzen. He liked to think of himself as a simple man and so a lack of honorifics was amiable to him. He was rarely ever spoken to in such a manner, but if he was he was happy with it and never took offense. The present Fenikkusu was known as _The Kyoto Katai,_ but like her Master before her she also chose to use more casual titles. Her given name was Kasumi, but only those closest to her used that name. In general she was refereed to as Katai which she was very comfortable with.

Since the position of Fenikkusu was more often than not perilous in one form or another, Fenikkusu often took Shinrai as companions. A Shinrai was a person or beast that looked out for the Fenikkusu's physical as well as mental welfare. They watched their back and flanks against anyone or anything that might do them harm, in one fashion or another. They were bodyguards as well as councilors. Sometimes they were very close friends, family, or even lovers. Many thought that a Shinrai was nothing more than a servant or slave even, but they were far from that. A true Shinrai was neither slave, servant, or subordinate; a true Shinrai was a very trusted peer. The bond between a Fenikkusu and Shinrai was tight one, and one not to be taken lightly by either side. A Fenikkusu trusted their Shinrai not only with their life, but their city as well. It could almost be said that Kyoto did not have just a Fenikkusu to watch over it, but Shinrai as well.

The Katai's Shinrai were two large and imposing Youkai known as Kurogane. They stood easily seven feet tall, covered in black black scale-like skin. To any looking at them for the first time they would think that they were a combination between a man and a dragon, as they clearly carried the characteristics of both: scales, imposing teeth and claws, and tails that ended with a blade to rival the sharpest wakizashi. They had a dangerous and feral look that immediately intimidated and caused primal fears to rise. Yet upon closer inspection and further interaction much more could be ascertained as you looked in to eyes that were intelligent and discerning. The Katai's Shinrai were Hankio and Gauron, and they were wickedly smart, incredibly strong, and both mentally and physically scarily fast. The trio had been together for almost seven years, and their bonds were tight and their devotion to one another sure.

Hankio was quiet and stately. He spoke rarely but his eyes missed nothing. Though reserved he was courteous, and he gave off a scholarly air. A favorite past-time of his was to spend time at public and private libraries reading anything he could get his claws on. The more obscure or esoteric the subject the more interesting it was. As a fighter he was quick and decisive with his fighting, and as academic as he was he never hesitated to stand his ground or join in on a fight. Unfortunately, he was not one to take kindly to fools or even general mischief, and as such many times was perceived as being coldly arrogant and unapproachable. Those perceptions suited him fine, as it allowed him to sit quietly and watch. He was a perfectly designed and trained stalker and hunter who many times worked best on his own.

On the opposite end was Gauron. He was slightly shorter and burlier than Hankio. He was also much louder and more garrulous as well. Though he might be considered at times obnoxious and crude he couldn't have cared less. He even prided himself on it. He loved to drink, carouse, and even play practical jokes. Many had found themselves as the butt of his crude words or harsh humor. In general though he was easy going, open, and much friendlier than Hankio, but that ended quickly when a line was crossed and he then became viciously nasty and brutish. He didn't care what anyone thought of him, but he was very sensitive to what others thought of Kasumi and Hankio. Gauron was known to kill first and ask questions later, and those that were not familiar with him tended to treat him with extreme caution and slight suspicion.

The Katai and her Shinrai lived in a small house on the southwest outskirt of Kyoto by the Village of Mibu. It might seem odd that they did not live within the city center, but Kasumi felt that with not only the large size of her Shinrai and the odd hours that they usually kept it was best for all that they be given the extra space and privacy that they required. Also, it wasn't unheard of for Gauron and Min, the older woman who kept their home and hearth going, get in to loud verbal battles over important and non-important things alike. Min could be loud when she needed to be, but Gauron was loud no matter what. Hankio argued quietly and calmly, but Gauron felt that volume and not brains won verbal arguments, so having neighbors not too close was good for everyone. Though the house was slightly remote and not terribly big what really enchanted and bound them to it were spectacular gardens and pond attached to it. The gardens were serene and the pond was filled with colorful koi that Gauron kept and which he prided himself on. All three worked hard to keep the gardens and pond in pristine order as the work helped to displace any residual work tension, but many times their duties took precedence so a trusted gardener and friend of Min's often came to help with the duties.

The estate next door, right over the city line in Mibu village had been vacant for years. It was almost thought to be abandoned, and so it was with real surprise when one day people were seen over the back wall that along with the lane that divided the two properties. It appeared that servants and workers were busily cleaning out rooms and tidying up the grounds. The place had not fallen in to disrepair, but it certainly needed to be put back in to something much more habitable habitable than its current state. For days people could could be seen coming and gong from the estate; repairmen, grocers, and general workers could be seen coming, going, and in general working quickly to put things right. They were also very closed-mouth about who they were working for as more than once Min had come back in a tiff saying that no one would tell her _anything_ , and no matter how much she tried to cajole it out of them.

The Katai and her Shinrai sat quietly listening to the workers next door as the sun set slowly in the west and twilight crept in behind. Kasumi and Hankio drank matcha siting on the engawa as Gauron drank sake as he slumped against a wall behind them .

"Have either of you heard anything about who will be taking residence over there?" Kasumi asked Gauron and Hankio with a slight frown on her face.

Gauron shrugged. "I dunno, does it really matter? If they prove to be assholes we can put them in their place fast enough," he said with a toothy yawn.

Kasumi rolled her eyes and grinned at him indulgently. "You know, Gauron, you can't bully and intimidate everyone all the time to get your way..."

"Sure I can, just watch me," came the laconic reply.

Kasumi shook her head and smiled as she turned back to direction of the estate next door. "Hankio, what do you think?"

"I really have no idea," he said quietly. "I am sure that we will find out sooner or later."

Kasumi looked at her Shinrai with amusement and slight astonishment. "You two really aren't curious? Even a little?" She looked suspiciously between the two. After all their years together she knew when something was up or something was being kept from her. "Spill it," she said putting her bowl down.

After a brief pause Gauron shifted and moved to sit closer. "I did hear vague rumors that _maybe_ the _Shinsengumi_ might be moving in." He scratched his neck and cocked his head to the side. "I figure that they have to shack up somewhere, and that old place is as good as any," he said with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

"What? The Shinsengumi _here_?" Kasumi turned to look at Hankio for confirmation. "How come no one told us," she asked slightly panicked. "Why wouldn't Lord Matsudaira have said anything to us?"

"We might have a close and affable relationship with Lord Matsudaira, but that does not necessarily mean that he needs to keep us apprised of all his decisions," Hankio said reasonably. "Besides, I do not think all of them can be bivouacked there as the area is just too small. Some will have to go elsewhere, obviously."

Only recently the three had discussed the arrival of the Shinsengumi. They were to have a new pack of predators entering a city already flush with them. They understood the need for them, but the group was going to be something altogether new to the city; professionally trained and highly motivated spies and soldiers were now going to take their place as apex predators.

"I wonder..." Hankio said quietly to no one.

"Wonder what, Hankio?" Kasumi asked.

"He wonders if we will get the Grunts or the Sneaks," Gauron finished for Hankio with a smirk. "It could be fun, you know. As the Chinese say: May you live in interesting times"

Hankio just nodded , but as usual kept his counsel to himself. However, he could feel the underlying current of slight concern in Gauron's words, and even if Kasumi couldn't. They were not concerned about the Shinsengumi showing up, just questioning as to how much or how often their path's would cross. Technically they wouldn't be interacting too much, but things change and rules were meant to be broken. He also wondered, like Gauron, which group it would be? The West or the East? The Suspicious or the Savage? Well, it really didn't matter as he and Gauron were both suspicious _and_ savage, _and_ very hard to go up against. Either way predators were predators, and if they tried to push her around or test her resolve they would find themselves in a place reserved for all the others that tried as well.

The three went about their normal business as the night slowly descended upon them. Their new neighbors would arrive when they arrived. No sense in spending any more time on that thought. The wolves den was almost complete, and all that it was lacking was the wolves themselves.


End file.
